La ventaja de amarte
by thelo
Summary: El fervor de hacer todo lo posible contal de conseguir su objetivo y un mutuo acuerdo. Solo la ambicion y el falso amor los une. E
1. Chapter 1

**__**

La ventaja de amarte

oo

Extensas tierras cubiertas de frondosos árboles, pequeños arroyos paseándose por los verdes prados, una inmensa laguna de cristalinas aguas le daba aquella majestuosidad única al lugar; cantares de pájaros, la suave brisa del viento haciendo danzar las ramas. El sol brillaba desde lo más alto esparciendo su luz al escenario, logrando que este resplandeciera con fuerza. Desde su ventana podía apreciar cada día aquel hermoso panorama, privilegio que solo ella podría permitirse. Divino paisaje, que odiaba cada vez mas

Aquella mansión era su jaula y hasta que el preciado regalo de la muerte no se le sea dado, su tío, era el captor y dueño de su vida.

-Señorita será mejor que se vista, su tío la esta esperando para desayunar

Aquella frase la trajo a la realidad y obedeció, la rutina daba comienzo. La sirvienta termino de abrocharle el corsé y arreglar sus faldas, cuando ya estuvo lista se preparo ha salir de su habitación, dio un largo suspiro casi preparándose psicológicamente para dar comienzo a lo que seria ese día, tan igual a todos.

-Tío, buenos días – saludo secamente al presentarse en el comedor, esta tomo su sitio y espero a que le sirvieran

Pasaron algunos minutos en el que silencio reinaba o cuyo único sonido era el de los cubiertos y la carrasposa tos del viejo hombre.

-Hoy recibiremos invitados

-Lo se tío

-Son unos viejos amigos, espero causar una buena impresión y claro, espero que tu también

-Si tío – respondía mecánicamente esperando a que fuera la ultima palabra, odiaba la gutural voz de aquel viejo achacoso

-Y después quiero que revises unas cuentas

Sin nada más que agregar a la conversación, el silencio los volvió a envolver. Hasta que el viejo se levanto

-Estaré en la biblioteca – cuando se alejo, Tomoyo pudo dejar su comida de lado

Nuevamente vendría un grupo de hombres viejos y gordos esparciendo su rancia pestilencia por todo el lugar. No entendía que buena imagen quería dar a una clase de individuos que se emborrachaban hasta quedar reducido a un estado patético y vergonzoso.

Tomoyo Diadouji con los años se había acostumbrado a aquella monotonía, como también al odio y el resentimiento que crecía dentro de ella, un asco a todo lo que significaba; ese lugar y ese viejo repugnante que se veía obligada a tener como tutor

La infancia de ella fueron eternas circunstancias que se estancaron, con la muerte de su madre y la llegada de su tío.

Cuando Sonomi Daidouji conoció a Evens definitivamente fue amor a primera vista. El, un prominente abogado en Europa y ella, hija de un gran mercader, por lo cual las situación económica facilitaba con creses la cosas. Después del cortejo propiamente acordado por el padre de Sonomi, se prometieron en matrimonio, y cargando una gran suma de dinero y objetos de valores Sonomi viajo a Londres con su esposo. Al año de matrimonio cuando Tomoyo nació, la alegría de ambos padres fue infinita, cruelmente la vida pareció cobrarles toda esa plenitud que vivieron durante todos esos años. Cuando Tomoyo tenía apenas cuatro años, su padre sufrió de una grave enfermedad: tuberculosis, y sin poder hacer nada, este murió a los meses.

Sonomi, su madre se convirtió en una viuda incapacitada de luchar sola, los primeros años de soledad de ambas mujeres los vivieron tranquilos. Sonomi se negaba a la posibilidad de volver a casarse, así como de regresar a su país natal con un padre ya muerto y sin familiares que la respaldaran aquella posibilidad se volvía peor. Pero la fortuna que poseía le alcanzaba para vivir largos años.

Vendió a un muy alto precio la morada que poseían en la ciudad, con el fin de buscar calma, compraron una estancia en el campo, y unas cuantas tierras más. Tomoyo para ese entonces tenía diez años, y una infancia normal. Su madre hizo Todo lo posible para dejar a su hija en la situación mas favorable para cuando ya no estuviera más, lamentablemente su salud mental y física la estaban afectando y de nuevo la muerte seria la protagonista en la vida de la pequeña.

-Señorita su tío la llama – esta vez fue otra sirvienta quien le dio el aviso

Ahora tendría que pasar horas en una polvorienta biblioteca, escuchando regaños y lamentos

Con su impetuosa tranquilidad se dirigió al lugar

-Me buscaba – Tomoyo más que la señora de la casa parecía una sirvienta más, envuelta en lujosos vestidos

-Pasa, pasa – le ordeno – Quiero que ensayes este libro de poemas. Me gustaría que leyeras unos cuantos a mis invitados

-Claro – recibió el libro en sus manos. Ja! Como si aquellas bestias supieran apreciar esa hermosa poética. Sentándose en el pequeño escritorio que su tío le había instalado con el fin de que hiciera de una secretaria, comenzó a hojear el libro

El día que llego ese extraño invasor a su hogar fue una semana antes de que su madre fallecería, como Sonomi ya no poseía mas familiar, dio búsqueda a los parientes de su difundo esposo. Cuando Aurle, se presento frente a ella, una sombra cubrió a Tomoyo hasta ese día.

Su madre lo nombre tutor de ella y administrador de la herencia, hasta que la pequeña en ese entonces se uniera en matrimonio con un buen hombre, valor, que juzgaría aquel viejo carente de ello. Ya finalizado aquel tramite Sonomi pudo respirar mas tranquila

Y en una de las cuantas habitaciones, la que se encontraba mas lejos de la de su hija. Sonomi, se suicidio, tomando veneno para ratas

Después de la muerte de su madre, Tomoyo no volvió a sonreír.

--

La noche no tardaba en llegar y los invitados ya comenzaban a hacerse presente. El salón estaba siendo iluminado con velas y el fuego en la chimenea brinda el calor necesario.

Tomoyo mantenía su cabeza inclinada, dando la bienvenida a quien cruzaba por la puerta.

La mayoría, eran hombres ilustrados, banqueros, abogados, dueños de bibliotecas, personas de apariencia normal, sujetos a falsas morales que dejaban olvidadas en el camino

-Pero que muchacha más bella tienes acá Aurles, me extraña que no la lleves a la ciudad contigo.

-No mi querido amigo, esta pequeña es mi tesoro jamás la expondría nada que pudiera alejarla de mi lado – cada palabra arrastraba una segunda intención. Mantenerla a su lado significaba salvaguardar aquella herencia

-Como te comprendo – al pasar por el lado de Tomoyo la miro de pies a cabeza con un descaro que no se preocupo de ocultar – Esa ciudad solo degenera la mente de estas ingenuas damas, llenándolas de avaricia y convirtiéndolas en seres caprichosos... ¡Así que sálvela!

-Dios sabe que esa es mi prioridad… - Ambos siguieron charlando mientras se dirigían al salón.

En la espera de que todos llegasen, un desconocido hombre pasó frente ella probablemente un nuevo integrante de aquellas reuniones y, que resaltaba enormemente entre los otros comensales.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y por segundos ambos la mantuvieron. Él era un caballero joven y apuesto, un hombre alto, con un cuerpo bien formado. Su cabello era espeso, de un negro azulado y ligeramente largo. Y su rostro era perfecto, pómulos altos, nariz recta y varoniles labios, sus ojos de un azul intenso que parecieran esconder demasiadas cosas. Pero la curiosidad de Tomoyo no era tanta como para querer conocerlo, ni siquiera acercársele.

Ya estaba todo listo, la función daba comienzo. Bajo el cínico placer del arte, Tomoyo pasaba de hojas en hojas, con poemas de amor y romance, de sexo y lujuria.

_¿Alguna vez, por suerte has respirado  
con morosa embriaguez, con avidez golosa  
el incienso que invade la nave silenciosa,  
o el pomo que de ámbar un tiempo fue colmado?_

_¡Oh mágico, profundo portento alucinado,  
presencia revivida de evocación brumosa,  
cuando sobre su cuerpo puedo aspirar la rosa  
de la sepulta imagen, del recuerdo adorado!_

_Selváticos efluvios se propagan al vuelo  
del espeso y elástico madejón de su pelo,  
como un incensario que sahuma la alcoba_

La suave voz de Tomoyo, se apago en esa última frase.

-Bravo, bravo – exclamaba uno de los hombre – Permítame decirle que lee usted los poemas con un dulzura increíble

-Muchas gracias.

-Nosotros deberíamos agradecerle, escucharla es y será siempre un deleite

-Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo – respondió otro, respetando su turno

Aurles, aceptaba dichoso cada halago pero faltaba un personaje que aun no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-Señor Hiraguizawua, usted no piensa decir nada

-Lo lamento – se acomodo en su asiento y trago saliva - Es solo que me he quedado sin palabras

-Oh! Bueno – dijo riendo – Supongo que ese es el mejor halago

Cuando se percibo el sonido de la carreta llegar todos hicieron silencio y aguantaron las respiración solo hasta que el ruido cedió y dio paso a otro. Las risas de mujeres despertaron del letargo a los hombres quienes se carcajearon felices con las nuevas visitas. Mas de alguno salio a recibirlas, Tomoyo solo cerró el libro y se fue hasta un rincón a tomar asiento y esperar que su tío le ordenase retirarse.

Las prostitutas llegaron con su típica alegría y coquetería. Al menos había una para cada hombre y otras más de daban vueltas danzando seductoramente, comían, bebían y la desinhibición hizo olvidar a todos la "agradable" lectura de momentos antes.

No todos formaban parte de aquel jolgorio, los azulinos ojos de aquel muchazo yacían en otra mujer.

Admitía que era una dama con una belleza exótica que causaba curiosidad, pero más que atraerte te alejaba. Cubierta con recatados vestidos que se cernían a una delicada figura. Largo cabello negro, sujeto en un moño sin mayores pretensiones. Una piel pálida, su rostro fino, nariz respingada, labios sonrosados, enormes ojos violentas… opacados

Bebió el último trago de coñac, y fue directo hacia ella sentándose a su lado

-Me cuesta creer, que presencie este tipos de actos ¿Acaso su tío lo permite?

-No soy yo quien goza de estas escenas. Debo quedarme aquí, hasta que se me sea dicho lo contrario

-Aun así, no encuentro el objetivo de exponer a una dama como usted a estas perversiones

-Recuerde Señor Hiraguizawa que usted ha venido con ellos – Eriol le sonrío con cierta picardía

- Aquella frialdad que posee ante una situación tan… pasional, no deja sorprenderme, cualquiera otra se ofendería o se sentiría aun más curiosa – dijo insinuante

-Ver cerdos revolcándose no es algo que me cause alguna curiosidad; ni mucho menos emoción alguna

Eriol río, Tomoyo esquivo sus azules ojos al darse cuenta de sus palabras

-Me causa una singular curiosidad, señorita Tomoyo…

-Le aseguro que eso no es algo nuevo para mí. Tiendo a causar ese efecto en todos

-Y también me cuesta creer, que una mujer tan joven y bella se encuentre encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, conocía su existencia pero jamás la he visto por la ciudad

-No es necesaria su opinión, nadie se la ha pedido

-No es algo personal, creo, que solo señalo lo obvio

-Bueno – la voz de Tomoyo temblaba extrañamente – Soy solo una mujer, sin oportunidades. Usted es hombre no podría entenderlo

-No, no lo hago – dijo poniéndose de pie – Es usted quien se limita, créame puede ser algo mejor

-No veo el sentido de esta conversación, permiso – Tomoyo se levanto y dirigiéndose hacia su tío pidió permiso para retirarse y desde la lejanía Eriol le dirigía un aguda mirada

--

No podía dormir, ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, la calma y el silencio parecían inquietarla mucho más. Escucho ruidos en su ventana, se levanto asustada y al mirar hacia afuera vio al caballero de ojos azules con quien había hablado hace algunas horas, y que ahora lanzaba piedras. Cuando el la vio, desapareció al instante entre las sombras. Tomoyo se movía de un lado a otro, se envolvió en un chal y el esperado golpeteo en la puerta se hizo presente.

-Le aseguro que mi experiencia no es mas lo que visto, aquellas mujeres son muchísimo mejor – dijo nerviosa y rápida sin poder evitar que entrara

-No he venido para eso basta con buscar en cualquier esquina. Vengo a ofrecerle mi ayuda

-Ayuda ¿De que estas hablan…?

-¿Cuánta es la plata que suma su herencia? – pregunto presuroso

-Algunos cientos… - Tomoyo respondió sin siquiera pensarlo y no pudo entender porque

-No cientos. Miles de libras

-¿Quien le ha dicho tal cosa?

-Es bien conocida su fama en la ciudad. Reuniones de las que forma parte y los posibles favores que ofrece al igual que las otras mujeres - Tomoyo se alejo dándole la espalda -Su tío es un despreciable ser, señorita Tomoyo

La mujer lo miro con indignación

-¿Entonces que clase de persona vendría siendo usted?

-Admito que mis intenciones al venir aquí fue su fortuna, seduciéndola – dijo acercándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella – Pero he visto que clase de mujer ha sido convertida y mi plan seria un insulto para su inteligencia. Quiero salvarla

-Agradezco sus buenas intenciones – comenzaba a tambalearse se sintió débil – No necesito ser salvada señor Hiraguzawa

-Creo que lo anhela

La miradas se sostuvieron, y ahora Eriol pudor apreciar un ángulo mucho mas agradable de la muchacha; todo ese cabello suelto haciendo perfecto contraste con la pálida piel de la muchacha y pensar que ese camisón de delgada tela era su único cubrimiento…

-Permítame ayudarla – Eriol comenzó acercase a ella. Tomoyo con el fin de alejarse camino hacia atrás casi tropezando y cuando el caballero quiso ayudarla, esta lo empujo con violencia apenas sintió un leve roce

-¡No me toque! Márchese por favor

Eriol obedeció al instante, y se fue apresuradamente sin ofrecerle ni una sola mirada antes de salir.

Probablemente aun mantenía su inocencia, pero de ingenua esa mujer no tenia nada, Eriol lo noto al instante, al mirarla a los ojos. Y supo que no debería esforzarse mucho par que ella aceptara su propuesta, a pesar de parecer una mujer débil, su historia de vida demuestra lo contrario.

Eriol Hiragizawa un antiguo adinerado y apostador. Acostumbrado a una vida de lujos que vio perdida entre juegos de cartas, pero ahora, con la ayuda de Tomoyo Daidouji iba a recuperar. Lamentablemente había un gran obstáculo aquel viejo tacaño que con tal de no darla en matrimonio la mantenía vigilada las 24 horas del día. Pero estaba decidido a ejecutar su plan, nada se lo impediría.

A la tarde del siguiente día cuando la vio salir de la casa con sus amas de llaves, admitió a si mismo preferir los encuentro de noche. Sin más pensamientos en su cabeza fue tras ella montado en su caballo.

-¡Señorita Tomoyo¡ - grito mientras sosegaba el galope

-Buenas tardes señor Hiraguizawa

-Cásese conmigo – le dijo sin rodeos

-¡Como se atreve! – le espeto apurando el paso

Eriol de un salto bajo del equino y fue tras ella

-Será meramente algo de negocios, juro que no la tocare después de la ceremonia. Cada uno vivirá su vida por separado

-¿Qué quiere?

-La mitad de su fortuna

-Es una idea absurda. Mi tío nos perseguirá

-No si nos vamos a la ciudad, para entonces usted será mi y la ley estará a nuestro favor, el no podrá hacer nada

Tomoyo quedo pensando por largo tiempo

-Lo siento esto es absurdo…

-No me daré por vencido señorita Tomoyo – finalizo la charla, Eriol figuraba que cada vez la convencía un poco mas

Tomoyo en su habitación pensaba y pensaba; la posibilidad de alejarse de ese viejo, de esa casa, de esa lugar y todo se hacia cada vez mas atractivo, pero la incertidumbre de estar con un hombre que no conocía, y la sombra de su tío buscándola hasta el cansancio. No, esa tampoco seria vida. Tomoyo se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la venta reprimiendo un grito. Alejarse de la inmundicia de su tío, de lo que ella se había convertido. Ser libre.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con Eriol y esta lo ignoro por completo y siguió de largo su camino.

Eriol casi corriendo fue tras de ella

-Me iré mañana, debe darme una respuesta – susurraba desesperado

-Ya se la di – quiso alejarse pero Eriol la agarro firme del brazo

-Entienda que esta es una oportunidad que no volverá a repetirse

-No puedo confiar en usted

-Pues no lo haga. Y pasara toda su vida metida en esta casa preguntándose que mas hay afuera

Tomoyo se soltó del agarre y se metió a la biblioteca de su tío. Eriol nuevamente fue tras ella y empujando la puerta con fuerza pudo ingresar.

-¡Se que desea esto intensamente, hasta el dolor! ¡Yo le ofrezco una oportunidad única!

-Esta fuera de control señor Hiraguzawa. ¡No puede entrar a este lugar!

Eriol la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta la ventana

-¿No quiere saber lo que hay mas aya de esas colinas? Es joven, es bella… y rica

Tomoyo, miro a Eriol, y junto al deseo de abofetearlo una extraña curiosidad la invadió, pues el tenia razón

-Prometo que no le tocare ni un cabello – Eriol se acerco hasta su oído – A menos que usted quiera

Tomoyo apretó fuerte las mandíbulas y se alejo mirándolo con enfado, dejando pasar las ultimas palabras y envuelta en un puñados de nervios

-Quiero que me explique a la perfección su plan, señor Hiraguizawa

Conjunto con un suspiro Eriol pudo sonreír aliviado

-No es nada muy complicado. El tiempo, que este fuera buscare un lugar donde podamos quedarnos. Aquí, no muy lejos hay una capilla, que por unas cuantas monedas siempre esta dispuesta a casar a un par de enamorados – Eriol comenzó a pasearse misterioso por el salón – Vendré después de tres semanas tiempo suficiente para que usted profese un sentimiento asía a mi.

-Si que lo ha pensado bien eh. No veo que porque es necesario todo ese tramite usted dijo que simplemente podríamos escapar, es mas, pondríamos hacerlo ahora mismo – decía entre burlesca y desafiante

-¡Para que piense que la rapto! Seria mucho peor, con su frialdad, difícilmente podría convencerlos de que usted me a entregado su corazón. No es a su tío a quien debemos convencer es a ellos

Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza le indico que mirara hacia fuera, los sirvientes al verse descubierto desaparecieron de manera rápida y poco disimulada. Asustada Tomoyo se apresuro a cerrar la puerta

-Solo tenemos que buscar el testamento. Dudo que usted sepa donde esta

-No

-Convenceré a su tío que me permita hacerle compañía debes en cuando. Aprovecharemos esos momentos para buscarlo.

-Aun no he dicho que si.

-Me parece una mujer muy inteligente…

-¡No soy estupita! no lo suficiente como para que usted me subestime con sus estupidos halagos

-Discúlpeme – dijo un poco más avergonzado - es la costumbre

Tomoyo no podía creer todo lo que ese hombre había dicho y mucho menos, lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer

-Esta bien, haremos lo acordado y me obligare a confiar en usted señor Hiraguiza...

-Eriol – le aclaro sin poder disimular su satisfacción

-Espero que todo valga la pena

-La valdrá ya vera usted. Todo depende del tiempo en que tardemos encontrar el documento, el resto es fácil

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, la miro con intensidad y una sonrisa en los labios, tomo con suma delicadeza su mano; suavemente la llevo hasta sus labios donde planto un beso en la palma de la muchacha, demostrando cierto agradecimiento con aquel gesto

-Usted solo preocúpese de amarme.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno… otra historia mas, esta si que no es fija, todo depende de cómo le valla. Es decir si vale la pena seguiré escribiendo… porque la verdad es que la hice muy a la rápida, y no se si tiene un buen argumento…

En esta me base en un libro cuya temática era la misma pero mi historia toma otro curso muy diferente…... Si encuentro el titulo se los daré n.n... pero tambien hay una serie... recuerdo haber visto una parte pero... no recuerdo el nombre u.u

No hay mucho que comentar por ahora,… espero que le aya agradado, y que hayan disfrutado este primer capitulo introductorio el poema.. es de Charle Baudelarie... mi poeta predilecto, tenia que ponerlo n.n

Besos, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**_La ventaja de amarte_**

oo

Al pie de la escalera una mano levantada se ofrecía para sostener la suya, ella abrió los ojos con desconcierto, al verse envuelta en esa mirada azul profunda. No esperaba verlo ahí aquel día, no esperaba verlo ni siquiera en un mes, y tan solo habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se marcho, y ahora estaba ahí ofreciéndole la mano. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, la sirvienta tras ella sonreía tontamente, Tomoyo no tubo otra opción que con la mayor naturalidad posible, aceptar la galantería y sonreír con agrado, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario.

-Señor Hiraguizawa, no esperaba verlo por estos lugares tan pronto – decía la chica confundida pero alerta.

-Si. Tampoco tenia previsto venir pero se ha dado una casualidad y no dude en visitarla a usted y su tío – Eriol se quito el sombrero – Es un placer volver a verla. – y beso la mano de la muchacha

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, no le dio ninguna clase de gusto verse ignorada respecto a los pasos a seguir de aquél individuo, pero con prontura supo transformase, y seguir el juego

-Para mi también es un placer tenerlo acá – Tomoyo con desagrado deslizo su mano de la de él y se dirigió a la sirvienta que esperaba atrás de ella – Por favor, ve y dile a mi tío que tenemos visita

-No te preocupes, ya le han ido a informar… - comunico él

-Esta bien – murmuro mirándolo de reojo, se dirigió nuevamente a la sirvienta – Por favor tráigale algo de beber al señor...

-Solo un vaso de agua por favor – pidió – El calor de afuera esta insoportable…

Apenas la sirvienta desapareció, Tomoyo camino hacia el salón, y arrastro consigo a Eriol, estaba notablemente molesta.

-Que ocurre contigo – le miraba irritada y su tono no era menos agradable - ¿Qué haces acá?

Eriol con su habitual fanfarronería y tranquilidad tomo asiento en uno de los sillones. Observándola detenidamente, le parecía mucho mas bella desde la última vez que la vio, lamentablemente esa mirada histérica no le acentuaba sus rasgos de la mejor forma

-Tranquila, no haré nada estupido si es lo que te preocupa – respondió con calma

Tomoyo ignoro el hecho de que la estuviera tuteando y tratándola tan desfachatadamente

-¿Pero que pretende al venir acá?

Antes de que Eriol pudiera responder una de las criadas bajo por las escaleras interrumpiéndolos.

-El señor Aurles lo esta esperando - anuncio

Tomoyo miro alarmada a Eriol, este le sonrió con gentileza antes de levantarse e ir hacia donde le indicaba la sirvienta y ella corrió hacia él nerviosa e inquieta.

-¡¿Para que quieres hablar con él acaso no le conoces?! – inquirió desesperada

-Ya te dije que estuvieras tranquila – le dijo por primera vez con seriedad dándole a entender que se manejaría con prudencia

Pero ella no podía estar tranquila, ¡eso seria ridículo! porque apenas Eriol le digiera a su tío que el pretende algo con ella, todo se acabaría y no podría jamás escapar, Aurles le prohibiría las visitas, lo sacaría inmediatamente, le humillaría y se encargaría de que nunca mas apareciera por eso lados, y ella terminaría mas vigilada que nunca, restringida completamente de su libertad. Porque así era él, la acusaría de provocadora ¡La encerraría!... Fue un error haberse siquiera involucrarse con aquel tramposo, un error, ¡dios terminaría definitivamente por volverse loca, como su madre…!

-¿Le gusto la sorpresa? – pregunto Elisa curiosa e ingenua, dejando el vaso de agua sobre la mesa

Tomoyo se vio tomada por sorpresa, y no pudo borrar con rapidez la desesperación que le invadía, fue a buscar el vaso de agua y bebió, su garganta se había cerrado y le fue difícil tragar, sentía sus manos sudar y aire se hacia poco

-S-si – pudo con dificultad pronunciar dejándose caer en el sillón

-Eso imagine… - decía Elisa viendo claramente que aquella reacción no era de felicidad - De seguro le debe estar pidiendo a su tío permiso para cortejarla

Aquello la lleno de terror, y tuvo que ir morder sus labios para no dejar escapar una expresión desdichada, comenzó a retorcer sus dedos con nervios y luego miro a Elisa, con la esperanza de que nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo

No le fue muy difícil entenderla, Elisa sabía perfectamente de los propios labios de la joven, lo cruel y déspota que podía llegar a ser su patrón y que no hubiera nada más en esta vida que aquella joven temiera más que a su tío. Y le era frustrante sentirse tan limitada sin poder ayudarle como quisiera, solo atino acercarse y posar su mano sobre el hombro brindándole su apoyo y fuerza, Tomoyo le sonrió apenas agradecida, seguía mirando con insistencia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Eriol.

Le fue señalado que tomara asiento, tras el escritorio se encontraba escondido el arrugado y escuálido hombre de apariencia pulcra, escribía animosamente en un enorme libro y lo tenia esperando a su antojo, Eriol tubo que hacerse de su mayor don, la paciencia.

Pensar que esa triste imagen era la que inspiraba miedo y respeto en varios, hacia mucho que los círculos que Eriol lograba frecuentar podían oír hablar de Aurles Weck. Era conocido por las reuniones que brindaba y por la gran cantidad de dinero que guardaba en el banco, de esa simple manera fue que supo de él, al principio, no despertó ningún mayor interés,… hasta que oyó de la heredera, una jovencita demasiado seria para su edad, había dicho alguno de esos hombres y que cuyo destino como solterona amargada ya estaba adjudicado. En ese instante fue cuando comenzó a sentir curiosidad por tal familia, una herencia y una heredera soltera, era lo mas parecido a una mina de oro; logro hacerse muy buen amigo, de uno de los integrantes de aquel club exclusivo, era un banquero con dinero e influencias, como la mayoría del vinculo de amistades que tenia Aurles, este particularmente poseía la mayor confianza de aquel anciano, así que la ventaja que le podía dar, era considerable.

Le dijo muchas y valiosas cosas; como que Aurlesera solo un tutor y que pronto debería entregarle la fortuna a Daidouji, aunque claro solo si esta se matrimoniaba, también entre borracheras Tydale le confeso que Aurles la tenia bajó un estricta vigilancia, que la mantenía alejada de cualquiera hombre o vida social, todo con tal de no perder aquella fortuna, y por ultimo le manifestó grotescamente a modo personal y amistoso sus no tan puros deseos hacia la joven y que esperaba con impaciencia a que Aurles le permitiría visitarla de forma privada. Eriol se sintió asqueado al recordarlo

Y ahora estaba ahí, listo y preparado, lo suficientemente desesperado como para casarse con una inocente igual de desesperada aprovecharse de ello y sacar lo más posible

-Cual es su nombre – escucho de repente la vibrante y rasposa voz

Eriol no se percato del tiempo, en que esos desabridos ojos color celeste le estaban examinando fijamente, tomo aire y contesto

-Eriol Hiraguizawa

-¿Hiraguizawa? – dijo con curiosidad

-Si, mi padre tenía descendencia japonesa y perpetuaron el apellido – aclaro

Hurles y sus ojos estrictos no lograban intimidar en su totalidad a Eriol quien era conciente de la debilidad de aquel viejo

-¿Qué le trae por acá? ¿Le he visto antes?

-Para se sinceros, si, pero fue hace dos semanas de seguro no recuerda, que yo estuve acá usted realizo una pequeña reunión a la cual fui amablemente convidado

Entre cerro los ojos y le miro detenidamente

-Es verdad, creo que lo reconozco, usted es el que se ausento temprano, ¿Acaso no le fue grata la velada? – reprocho con fastidio

-Claro que si – dijo casi de inmediato - Aquel día estaba un poco exhausto, el viaje es largo, y le pido disculpas si di a entender alguna clase de desagrado

-¿Vino a excusarse Señor Eriol?

El joven hombre miro hacia todos lados dudativo antes de hablar.

-Para ser honesto la razón que me trae hasta acá es su sobrina – dijo con sumo respeto

Aurles se quito los anteojos, se notaba el disgusto que causaron aquellas palabras. Eriol simplemente trago saliva y le observaba con calma, preparado para la negativa

-Antes de que diga cualquier cosa – se adelanto a decir el joven – Permítame decir que soy un caballero y jamás me atrevería a hacer algo sin antes considerar su consentimiento. Tomoyo me parece una joven fuera de cualquier parámetro, nada comparada con las mujeres de la ciudad, y admiro mucho esa pureza e inocencia. Las pocas ocasiones que he tenido de hablar con ella me han sido reconfortantes.

El viejo no espero su turno para hablar

-Eso lo se, me he encargado de darle una educación ejemplar de una dama, y no me parece correcto que este pretendiéndola e ilusionándola, no la alabe tanto – dijo batiendo la mano despectivamente - Que después de todo es una mujer y no solo eso también es una chiquilla tonta, que se vera entusiasmada y seducida ¿Acaso quiere hacerla sufrir?

-¡Oh no señor! Se equivoca, lo único que pretendo con ella es una amistad. Jamás le he dado ninguna señal de algo mas – Eriol carraspeo comenzaba a sentirse de un momento a otro muy nervioso – Créame lo que le digo, soy muy respetuoso y ella no es tonta, creo que entiende perfectamente nuestra relación

-Seré viejo pero no un tonto, dígame que no sabe de la herencia de mi sobrina, una fortuna que atrae a depredadotes oportunistas como usted. No es el primero que saco de mi casa sépalo bien.

-Por favor no me ofenda – dijo sintiéndose profundamente sentido y no dudo en dejárselo ver – Yo no soy ningún oportunista. Simplemente se ha dado la oportunidad, he venido por dos semanas en buscas de tierras que pueda comprar, así que tenga claro que no procuro el dinero de su sobrina, honestamente no me hace falta, pero por sobre todo no veo una herencia en la señorita Daidouji

Aurles lo siguió mirando con atención, se hacho hacia tras y parecía analizar meticulosamente cada palabra

-¿Y que pretende? Además de la amistad que profesa, claro – hablo con cierto sarcasmo

-Solo quiero visitarla de vez en cuado llevarla a dar una vuelta, conversar con ella. Lamentablemente este es un lugar muy apartado, no veo que tenga muchos amigos y creo que es demasiado solitaria

-Lo es por que quiere – dijo abogando por él mismo – Esa niña desde que llego a sido muda y con poco o nada de carisma. Me he encargado de educarla para que sea una señorita en toda la extensión de la palabra – repitió la idea con insistencia - Pero lamento decir que ella no es la mejor materia

-No lo dudo – acoto Eriol. Impresionado con la odiosidad con la que hablaba de su sobrina, tanto que sentía ganas de golpearlo –… Por eso mismo me gustaría ayudarla un poco, distraerla y solo acompañarla y por que no decirle lo bien que ah hecho usted como tutor.

Aurles se reclino sobre su escritorio siempre mostrando su poderío sobre cada situación, jamás cediendo ni por un pelo, sin dudar ni un solo segundo en dejarle en claro quien era el que mandaba, y principalmente quien tenía total poder e influencia sobre Tomoyo.

Eriol apenas cerró la puerta detrás de él, suspiro con tranquilidad, hablar con ese hombre era agotador psíquicamente, a pesar de su talento a la hora de manejar personas y situaciones debía admitir que aquel viejo le era imposible de controlar. Camino por el largo pasillo y llego al pie de las escaleras Tomoyo estaba en el mismo lugar donde él la había dejado. Parecía un animalillo asustadizo, estaba nerviosa y temía lo peor.

Sin embargo, Eriol no se preocupo por apaciguar sus ansias, no le dijo o hizo nada para tranquilizarla, él al llegar donde ella, solo volvió a ponerse el sombreo y ofreciéndole el brazo amablemente dijo

-El día es bello, ¿Le apetece dar un paseo? – pregunto casi con crueldad

La desconfianza de Tomoyo no era mayor que su curiosidad y sabia que le convenía aceptar, y por lo visto aquello de la misma forma significaba que había legado aun buen acuerdo con su tío, entrelazo su brazo, y con Elisa tras ellos, fueron a caminar.

--

La casa ya comenzaba a verse más pequeña, y todavía no decía nada desde que salieron por la puerta. Tomoyo miro hacia atrás y vio que Elisa estaba caminando atrás a una considerable distancia como para explayarse tranquilamente con Eriol.

-Me dirás de una buena vez, lo que ocurre – hablo Tomoyo sin aguantar mas la ignorancia que le invadía

Eriol le dedico una mirada de suspenso

-Lo que pasa acá mi querida Tomoyo – decía triunfante - Es que he logrado convencer a su tío para que me permita verte

-¿Cómo? – cuestiono sin poder creerlo, siempre su tío le prohibía relacionarse con todos, ¿que lo diferenciaba a él?

-Bueno, le dije que solo pretendía de usted una amistad, no dude Tomoyo que puedo ser una persona muy convincente. En fin, él permitió siempre y cuando no estemos a solos y que sean visitas breves, teme de forma patética perderla a usted, que en estricto rigor no solo representa si no que es la fortuna que tanto protege

-Lo se – replico con miedo – Por eso mismo me parece extraño la facilidad con la que logro engañarlo

-Creo que le inspire algo de confianza.

-Siempre creí que era mucho mas inteligente – dijo divagando. Volvió a mirar a Eriol con rudeza - ¿Qué hace acá?

-¡¿Como que hago acá?!… ¡Acaso no es obvio!

**-**No pensé que vendría tan pronto, me ha tomado por sorpresa, no debió hacerlo.

-Nada malo ocurrió ¿o si?, mas bien todo lo contrario

-Pero aun así no me agrado no haberme dado por enterada – Tomoyo miro a Elisa quien desde la mima distancia anterior le sonreía como si la diera ánimos, Tomoyo carraspeo, y volvió a dirigirse a Eriol – No crea que no me doy cuenta, que si vino cuanto antes fue para asegurarse de que no me arrepintiera

-¡Oh querida! – exclamo – Usted me esta comenzando a conocer demasiado bien.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, no le había agradado el comentario

-Mejor dígame lo que ha solucionado

-Tengo el lugar ideal para después de nuestro matrimonio, creo que eso era lo mas importante, y una amigo me esta ayudando con todo el papeleo legal, y honestamente, además de eso nada amerita mas atraso, este tramite debe ser rápido y creo que sabe bien que ahora viene la parte mas importante

-Encontrar el documento

-Así es – dijo tomando un tono mas serio - Esta misma noche comenzaremos la búsqueda, en cuanto antes mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo la joven

-¿Ha pensado en algún sitio donde su tío pueda tenerlo?

-En su despacho, la verdad es que no se me podría acordar otro lugar

-Entonces comenzaremos ahí. Una hora después de la media noche estaré al pie de su ventana y usted bajara a la cocina y me deja entrar – dicto las instrucciones

-Esta bien - dijo a regañadientes.

-Recuerde que desde ahora somos socios, y le conviene tanto a usted como a mí sobre llevar esta situación lo mejor posible

-En ese caso, le exijo que no vuelva hacer algo como esto, quiero estar informada de todo lo que usted va a hacer, ¿me entiende?

-Tiene mi palabra – dijo conforme con la posición que había tomado Tomoyo - Ahora me gustaría saber como le ha ido a usted – índico recuperando su tono informal de trato

Tomoyo le miro de reojo

-Si se refiere, a lo que creo que es; sepa que he pasado todo este tiempo suspirando su nombre por los pasillos.

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso – comento con picardía

-Dígame a pensado, en la posibilidad de que mi tío se entere de nuestra supuesta relación, por comentarios de los sirvientes.

-Claro que si. Señorita Tomoyo he pensado mucho tiempo en todo esto como para que dejar pasar cualquier detalle, mucho menos algo tan importante. No me crea un idiota.

La chica solo logro sentirse más ilusa que nunca.

-Para mi esto no es un juego. Esta es la oportunidad para cambiar mi vida, nuestras vidas. – aclaro con mas énfasis al final de la oración.

-Lo sé, ya no tiene que convencerme de nada – indico sintiéndose insultada - estamos los dos en esto y ninguno va a cambiar de opinión, deje de temer que no lo haré, somos socios.

Aquellas palabras lograron infundarle un poco de tranquilidad a Eriol, pero sabía que no debía fiarse en su totalidad de ella

El resto del camino, solo fue acompañado por el ruido que producía el viento, al mover las hojas. Ninguno de los dos quería seguir la conversación, Tomoyo; ya no tenia mas animo de hablar del tema creía saber lo suficiente y tenia la convicción de que si planeaban mucho algún asunto este no se cumpliría tal como quisiera, y por parte Eriol; estaba comenzando a poner aprueba su paciencia en cuanto de aquella joven se trataba, nunca había recibido tantos desprecios de una sola mujer y en una sola tarde. Lo cual no dejaba de ser crítico para su orgullo

Llegaron hasta la orillad del la inmensa laguna, un poco mas a la orilla Elisa se sentó en un tronco, y comenzó a lanzar pequeñas piedritas al agua, como forma de entretenimiento. Atrás sentada en el verde pasto, Eriol y Tomoyo descansaban; desde lejos hasta lograban parecer una adorable pareja de enamorados, pero si le ponía atención la frialdad y distancia entre ellos era demasiado obvia, sobre todo si el joven solo podía pensar, que tal vez a aquellos lujos y paisajes también podrían ser suyos.

De repente su mirada se quedo detenida en Elisa, la joven sirvienta de inocente belleza, con largo cabello dorado y ojos verdes. Tomoyo, lo noto con desagrado, era imposible no darse cuenta, si la mirada estaba fija e insistente en la muchacha

-Sea lo que sea que este pensando con Elisa, no lo hará. –hablo en un tono que a Eriol le recordó a Hurles – Ella es una buena muchacha y no dejare por ningún motivo que la deshonre.

A Eriol le gusto ver esa protección sombreada por el aura maternal que había mostrado para con la jovenzuela, vio un aspecto mas humano y calido en ella

-¿Esta celosa? – inquirió Eriol sonriendo, espero una respuesta pero esta no llego – No es nada de lo que usted piensa, la verdad es que me preguntaba si la podemos llevar con nosotros

-¿Porqué? – pregunto con desconfianza

-Bueno, necesitamos un testigo para la ceremonia, y creo que cuando estemos en la ciudad le gustara tener alguna clase de compañía ya que no aprecia del todo la mía y ella parece de confianza ¿Lo es?

Tomoyo miro a Elisa, y sabía que aquella sirvienta era lo más parecido a una amiga, y además fuera de todo eso, era una buena persona y cariñosa y pensaba que la extrañaría cuando partiera a la ciudad.

-Sí – dijo sin duda alguna – Es de confianza.

-Entonces convénzala de que venga con nosotros

Quedo pensando en aquella proposición, pensando en las intenciones de Hiraguizawa y si podría contarle toda la verdad a Elisa. Tenia que pensar bien todo…

Se dejo llevar por el silenció y quietud, Eriol miraba pasear unas subes y después dirigió la mirada a su mas reciente socia, aquella joven de vestidos caros, de educación envidiable y al mismo tiempo desprovista de todo gozo, prisionera de un avaro; sentenciada a una vida gris, solitaria y vacía, horrible en muchos aspecto al pensar lo que sería su destino con Tydale… y el solo saber que la rescataría de esa depravación**, **le hacia sentirse mucho menos culpable e independiente de ello, aquella joven también era inteligente y sabia lo que le convenía, por eso tal vez al mismo tiempo sentía que ella y él eran muy parecidos como si hubieran salido de la misma tragedia.

Dio un profundo suspiro y a pesar de encontrar reconfortante aquel silencio se vio en la necesidad de decir algo más.

-Eran el uno para el otro – comenzó a decir. Tomoyo lo miro interrogante – Mi padres, eran el uno para el otro – aclaro - Ambos, eran personas que amaban vivir y jamás dejaban que un solo segundo pasara sin darle toda la importancia que merece… Sus vidas eran una aventura, viajando por todas partes ¡visitaron lugares fascinantes de todos lugares! y no tenían límites… Yo también fui parte de aquella libertad – replico ya mas melancólico - Realmente el verdadero amor de ellos era la libertad. Mi padre era doctor, y tanto él como mi madre poseían dinero…

-El dinero que usted perdió

-Así es – dijo con una amarga sonrisa – Por eso, se vieron siempre privilegiados de hacer lo que quisieran. Yo trate de seguirlos, trate siempre de pensar en las próximas bellazas que vería, pero hubo un momento en ya no pude mas, durante 16 años les seguí a todas partes pero, quería conocer algo mas que mar abierto, tenia la necesidad de llevar una vida mas convencional, volvimos a Inglaterra para mi cumpleaños, y me dejaron al cuidado de una tía, una anciana dulce y olvidadiza que recuerdo con cariño, y bueno después de cuatro semanas volvieron a partir, nunca aguantaban mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, un lugar que no fuera fascinante e insaciable en búsquedas. Les dije que volviera en un año, que para ese entonces estaría listo para partir nuevamente.

Tomoyo escuchaba atenta el relato de aquel hombre a pesar de que su fría mirada al horizonte, no perdía ningún detalle

-Mi madre siempre escribía, nunca pasaba un mes sin recibir una carta a veces era menos tiempo, me contaba sobre sus vidas sin mi, lo mucho que me extrañaban, lo tranquila que estaba la marea, y cuantas cosas mas, me dijeron que se estaban acercando a África, que mi padre estaba ansioso por llegar, aunque no era la primera vez que iban – Eriol caviloso guardo un largo silencio - Mientras tanto yo comencé una vida no, quería abordar nada serio o muy prolongado con nada o nadie, en ese momento tenia la certeza de que me iría un año, y solo me preocupaba disfrutar de mi corta estadía, pero pasaron exactamente seis meses, y las cartas ya no llegaron mas, al principio pensé que era la distancia, la dificultad… En el fondo sabía que algo malo había ocurrido

A lo lejos un grito los alerto, era una de las sirvientas llamándolos, logrando cortar la inspiración de Eriol, lo que Tomoyo lamento profundamente, deseando haber escuchado el final de aquella historia

Eriol se puso de pie y tendió una mano para ayudarla, esta la acepto y una vez se hubo sacudido la parte trasera del vestido miro confundida

-¿Por qué me esta contando todo eso?

-Supuse que era injusto que yo supiera cosas de usted, pensé que es su derecho conocer algo de mí

Por un motivo que no supo comprender, una rabia la invadió.

-No quiera parecer leal señor Hiraguizawa, jamás confiare en un hombre que vea en mí el signo peso no importa las historias que cuente.

Tomoyo espero a Elisa y se encamino con ella, dejando atrás al joven hombre, quien no reconoció despreció o repudio en aquella frase, mas bien el realismo y la tristeza de una mujer sin mas opciones. Eriol por primera vez se sintió, de la manera más desagradable posible, un hombre sórdido y frió, aprovechándose de la debilidad de una solitaria mujer… Mejor olvidaba ello, pues jamás daría un paso atrás, solo procuraría darle el mejor trato posible a la joven… todo el tiempo que sea necesario

La noche llego y Tomoyo vestía un largo camisón blanco, iluminada esplendorosamente por la luz de la luna que se filtraba desde la ventana, caminaba de un lado a otro esperando el momento exacto. El ya conocido sonido de las piedras golpeando el vidrio era la señal que estaba esperando, se asomo por su ventana y Eriol le dio una fugaz mirada y desapareció, la chica nerviosa por y con el miedo de ser atrapada, agarro un vela, y salio silenciosa y los mas rápido que pudo a la cocina.

-Fui muy puntual ¿no cree? – llego diciendo Eriol apenas puso un pie dentro – Me alegro que no se aya olvidado de nuestro compromiso

-Deje de hablar y mejor vamos a lo que vino.

Eriol sonrió y asintió.

Solo iluminados por la endeble llama de la vela que llevaba Tomoyo volvieron a su recorrido silencioso hacia oficina de Aurles, la última puerta del pasillo al llegar frente a esta, Tomoyo le paso la vela a su compañero y comenzó a buscar algo bajo de su manga

-¿Qué hace? – pregunto impaciente

Tomoyo le mostró la llave que saco.

-Acaso pensó que un hombre como él seria así de confiado, esperaba un poco mas de perspicacia – dijo burlándose con claridad

Esta vez Eriol no sonrió.

El lugar tenía ese extraño desorden para los ojos de los demás, pero para Aurles todo aquello era una meticulosa casualidad, entraron con todo cuidado de no tocar nada. Eriol al entrar reconoció la innegable huella de de Aurles, el mismo olor y la desagradable sensación seca y añeja que sintió la primera vez que entro, pero esta vez haciéndose mas palpable, quizás por la soledad, por la oscuridad o por saber que aquel espacio era el favorito de aquel anciano.

-¿Por donde empecemos? – pregunto Eriol

-Por su escritorio – avanzaron hacia el – Recuerda que tienes que ser cuidadoso si algo esta fuera de lugar él se dará cuenta

-Porque creo que esto será mucho más difícil de lo que creímos – comento al final Eriol

Tácticamente se dividieron la habitación, la mesa estaba cubierta de papeles cubriendo casi toda la madera, supusieron de inmediato que ahí no encontrarían lo que buscaban, así que de inmediato abrieron cajón por cajón, tres al lado izquierdo en el cual buscaba Tomoyo, y solo dos en el lugar de Eriol. Al lado de la puerta, y fue lo primero que reparo el joven; fue al lado de la puerta, arrinconada hacia una esquina había una pequeña vitrina, adentro no solo había botellas de licor si no que también cinco carpetas de cuero negro, que invitaban a ser descubiertas, para su desgracia necesitaba una llave.

Los papeles que hasta el momento veían no eran nada mas que diferentes documentos con o sin importancia, algunos pedidos, boletas de mercadería, reparaciones etc, la administración del lugar entero estaba desparramada frente a sus ojos, y ya se estaban dando cuenta que no encontrarían nada más.

-Esto es inútil – exclamo Tomoyo lanzando los últimos papeles sobre la mesa.

-Hay que tener paciencia – decía tranquilamente el otro.

-Perderemos la mitad del tiempo dejando todo tal como estaba

-Creo que ya se donde pueden estar.

Eriol camino rápidamente hacia la vitrina

-Pero esta con llaves – indico la chica

-Ese no es un problema. Déme una de sus orquillas que trae en el cabello

Tomoyo actuó rápidamente, demoro solo unos segundos en quitarse y dársela, un largo mechón rizado callo con gracia, posándose en su hombro.

-¿Acaso también es un ladrón? – comento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con la facilidad que se manejaba al tratar de abrir la vitrina

-Digamos que fui un niño travieso

Hizo varios intentos, pero la cerradura no giraba, la falta de práctica estaba asiendo mella, pero si alguna vez de niño hizo lo mismo con uno de los broches de su madre, para abrir el cajón donde su padre guardaba un arma y aquel precioso cuchillo, con incrustaciones de piedras exóticascon los cuales se daba el lujo de jugar secretamente muchas veces, sin que su padre jamás se enterara, vamos, no se le podía olvidar una jugarreta de años. Solo debía imaginar que en aquella vitrina se encontraba aquel tan preciado cuchillo.

-Esta abierto – anuncio Tomoyo

Eriol la miro y sonrió triunfante, sin perder tiempo con sumo cuidado saco aquellas cinco carpetas, y arrodillándose las puso en el suelo Tomoyo lo siguió colocando la vela en el suelo, emocionada y con prisa tomo una de ellas, cuando los dos las abrieron, la reacción en cada uno fue diferente, Eriol se sintió profundamente decepcionado, solo se hecho hacia atrás y suspiro agotado

-Maldito viejo degenerado – murmuro - ¡¿Dónde tendrá escondido aquel documento?!

Tomoyo ya no prestaba atención a nada, seguía mirando las imagines hipnotizada, llenándose de repudio y asco. Los dibujos eran de un contenido erótico, inmundo y crudo, ante los ojos inocentes de Tomoyo todo eso estaba fuera de cualquier parámetro, eran imágenes, obviamente que el había mandado hacer, porque podía reconocer algunas de esas mujeres, aunque también podía notar, otros eran recortes de libros. Odiaba ver eso, odiaba vivir bajo el mismo techo que aquel hombre, sentía asco de si misma…

-No creo que una dama deba ver esto – comento Eriol quitándoselos de las manos con cuidado

La joven no dijo nada, tenia que dejar pasar esa sensación de vértigo ese odio ardiente y sin límites, que importaba lo que ella viera si conocía muy bien lo sádicos juegos de aquel hombre.

-¿No sabe si queda otro lugar? – indago Eriol

-No – contesto secamente

-Recuerde

-¡Ya dije que no! – Tomoyo recogió su cuerpo y abrazo sus rodillas parecía estar a punto de llorar – De verdad que no se donde mas buscar

-No importa – dijo indulgente, entendiendo lo que ocurría – De todas formas ya no podemos continuar… - respondía mecánicamente

-Detesto esto, lo detesto… - comenzó a murmurar - Yo he visto lo que hace con esas mujeres, el me obliga a ver, yo… Lo odio con todas mi fuerzas

-Siento que aya vivido algo así, de verdad lo hago – decía suavemente, desesperado por dentro.

-Es asqueroso…

Un pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza de él, mas bien una pregunta que no sabia si era correspondiente a hacer, porque estaba seguro que si ella respondía con una afirmación, era capaz de ir tras aquel anciano y asesinarlo.

-Nunca me ha tocado ni un solo pelo – hablo Tomoyo adivinando sorpresivamente los pensamientos de Eriol, quien asombrado al verse descubierto con tanta facilidad pudo relajarse, un poco, al oír eso

La muchacha todavía se encontraba alterada, traba de respirar profundamente tratando de calmar su interior, pero aquel fuego en su estomago seguía quemando

-Quiero saber…

-¿Que cosa? – pregunto observándola de reojo

-Lo que paso después de que supo que sus padres estaban muertos

-No creía que le interesara – decía extrañado ante el interés

-Solo quiero saber, pero si le incomoda no…

Entonces Eriol pudo comprender que no era interés, solo el deseo de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea en ella misma y su vida

-No, no, me incomoda – Eriol tomo aire y comenzó a traer los recuerdo a su mente –…Haber. Entre esos meses de esperas me entere que mi padre había hecho un poder, el cual decía que si ellos no regresaban después de un año podría hacer huso total del dinero, sin importar mi edad**. **El fue realmente precavido y odie eso… Mi cumpleaños 17 se estaba acercando, dios todo ese tiempo fue desesperante, la espera la impotencia, el saber que nunca más los vería y el comenzar a asumir que de ellos solo me quedarían unos buenos recuerdos

-Nunca aparecieron – tenia un nudo en la garganta

-No, nunca los volví a ver. Pasó un año, y el dinero cayo en mis manos, y fue cuando realmente supe que ya no los vería jamás. Me invadió una depresión, y supe que el alcohol era un buen remedio, comencé a visitar antros y burdeles, cada noche iba a un lugar distinto a buscar cualquier tipo de diversión, ciertamente no tenia limites e hice algunas malas amistades que me dieron a conocer el juego; las primeras rachas son realmente de buena suerte y me sentía un dios, era joven tenia dinero y las ganas de experimentar, ¡hasta convertirme en una escoria! perdí todo mi dinero, lo cual me llevo a endeudarme, caí mas bajo aun y comencé a robarle a mi tía, al ver perdido todos mis lujos, ya nada me importo, y me fui hundiendo en un pozo. Hasta yo deseaba tocar fondo realmente estaba mal.

-¿Todo eso cuando fue?

-Oh, ya van algunos años de aquel oscuro momento de mi vida, tarde en recuperarme, y creo que de cierta forma nunca lo hice o no estaría acá ahora mismo

-… ¿Y su tía?

-A veces la visito y paso la tarde con ella

-Lamento lo de sus padres – le dijo sinceramente

-No lo haga – le contesto el otro - Su vida ha sido mucho mas cruel que la mía.

Tomoyo desvió la mirada por unos segundos, y volvió a observarlo ahora con curiosidad

-¿Como supo de mi?

-Le dije que usted y su tío son un gran tema de conversación en alguno círculos, lo mas conservadores paradójicamente

-Ya veo… - comento apenas, al ver su dignidad nuevamente pisoteada

-No se preocupe – Eriol decía queriendo reconfortarla - Ya nos iremos de acá y podremos continuar de cero

Tomoyo suspiro con serenidad

-Cuando tenga mi dinero – decía con una extraña calma - Cuando pueda olvidar que alguna vez tuve que hacer esto para poder lograr vivir, y el momento en que ya no recuerde su rostro señor Hiraguizawa; yo pondré comenzar de cero. Mientras tanto, todo esto seguirá siendo un infierno para mí**.**

**--**

El sueño y el estrés hizo deterioros en ambos y mas que nada cansados por el peso de la frustración, sabían que al primer intento no lograrían encontrar nada, pero la ansiedad de de ambos por conseguir su planes, se le hacia difícil aceptar la inutilidad de una noche. La biblioteca se cerro, y bajaron a la cocina Eriol salio. Ya olvidados lo nervios subió a su habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y miro por ventana, aun estaba oscuro, se tumbo en ella y cerro los ojos, cada pestañeo mas lento que el otro, hasta que por fin un profundo sueño logro acariciarla con suavidad

Se despertó solo porque Elisa entro diciéndole que su tío requería hablar urgentemente, y eso basto paras sentir un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre ella, Tomoyo entro en un horrible estado de pánico, y no podría disimularlo, antes de salir mojo su cara unas cuantas veces para espantar su mirada de terror, pese a saber que no surtiría ningún tipo de efecto. Entro al despacho, Aurles estaba de pies, se movía de un lado a otro, leyendo unos papeles.

-Aquí estoy – no sabia si su voz temblaba o no, de todas formas se quebraría en cualquier momento

Y era esa juiciosa mirada de Aurles fija y despectiva, la que seria responsable.

-Quería preguntarte de Hiraguizawa – tiro los papeles sobre la mesa, y ese simple gesto dio a entender de inmediato a Tomoyo que no era nada de lo que ella pensaba

-¿Qué cosa? – pero no estaba a salvo aun, Hiraguizawa era un tema delicado, pero al menos no se había dado cuenta de la visita nocturna

-Sabes que me ha pedido autorización para poder visitarte

-El seño Hiraguizawa hablo conmigo al respecto.

-Me parece un joven responsable y serio por eso le he permitido visitarte, pero, – se detuvo y la observo fijamente estudiándola - ¿Qué te parece a ti?

-Agradable – al menos sabía que su sincero desprecio e indeferencia serviría para que su tío no viera ningún peligro.

Aurles mantuvo la mirada volviendo aquellos segundos una extrema tensión y después siguió caminado

-Bien, espero que te sirve de algo su amistad, y demás esta decirte que no te hagas ilusiones con él, quizás como toda joven vas a comenzar a cosechar sentimientos y prefiero decirte desde ahora que te limites solo a esa amistad que te ofrece. No me malentiendas, solo quiero evitarte el ridículo, porque aquel caballero me dejo en claro que no tiene ningún interés en ti

-Lo sé – bajo el rostro humillada, pero la costumbre de tales palabras la tenían funestamente acostumbrada

-Ya que estamos claros – dijo retomando su postura rígida y dura - Puedes irte

Tomoyo asintió, pero antes de retirarse, logro ver con mucha precisión, como Hurles metía un papel entremedio de unos libros, y la sensación de un triunfo anticipado, pero seguro callo de golpe sobre ella, sus amados libros, no podía creer la satisfacción de aquel descubrimiento. Y no era muy difícil entender lo que aquello significaba…. Por fin, había una razón por la que sonreír.

**Continuara.**

* * *

Nuevo capitulo…. En este si que me demore, pero era solo porque no estaba segura, realmente de lo que seria esta historia, ahora lose, y podré continuar sin problemas… n.n

Nos vemos en la prox actua, gracias darthmocy - angeldark2805 - La criticona - montblanc-hien - littlegirl_misao - Lain arisu - Basi por sus Rw

Besos, bye!


End file.
